James Willmouse
James Willmouse is a pilot with no affiliation or rank. He also is in charge and owner of the space station and research center that was abandoned and forgotten long before the Kreet invasion now known as Serenade Station. Background Growing Up James Willmouse was born on Papetoon on June 8, 2999, along with a sister named Serenade. However, due to the Kreet invasion, they didn't live there for long, and were evacuated in 3001 to Meado. He grew up hearing about the heroics of a famous fox named Fox McCloud, and his group of mercenaries known as Starfox, and the many adventures they'd had, as well as the future generations of Starfox, and afterwords would never miss a chance to hear the stories. As he grew up, he longed more and more to own a ship like the Arwings of Starfox, and joined a small group of salvagers that would travel to other planets and look for broken machinery and parts to sell for cash at age 16, hoping to one day come across an Arwing. During a search-and-salvage on Meado, he finds an Arwing that's pretty banged up, but surprizingly only needs a new power supply and left wing. After hiding the Arwing's location from the other salvagers and doing some research, he found a mechanic that could help him rebuild the Arwing (minus the weaponry onboard. he WAS still a kid after all) for a discounted price because he turned out to be a family friend. However, the price was still a bit steep, so afterwards, he had to work in the mechanic's shop for a total four years, learning how to fix many different ships in the process. Between working hours, he'd practice flying the newly repaired and customized Arwing, becoming a decent flier. Visiting Papetoon and Finding a New Home After he finished his job assisting the mechanic, he was surprized to find payment for the entire four years of work he'd done in his bank account. Upon asking him about it, the mechanic said that his payment was knowing he'd taught a friend's kid how to take care of his ship. Thankful for the unexpected payment, James returned home that night with a sudden determination. He'd turned 20 little more than a month ago and was ready to move out and find his own home, his sister having done so several months before, but first he wanted to visit Papetoon, his birthplace, now that the Ra-Shi war was over and the Lylat system rediscovered. James flew his Arwing to a section of his home planet and looked around for a while, finding his old home where his parents had mentioned it'd be. Then something shining like a star caught his eye in the sky, which was odd considering it was noon. He leaped into his Arwing and flew towards it, discovering that there was an old, abandoned small space station above Papetoon, drifting in space. After inspecting that it was safe for living conditions, he decided to make this space station his home. Bad News Around the time that he finally finished repairing the mini station, he got a call from his father bearing grave news; a maniac named Mrkos had blown down a floating city on Zhara VII that crashed into a city on the surface three months prior. What made this news even worse was that his sister, Serenade, was inside one of the buildings that were crushed by the floating city when it happened. Both sorrow and pure rage filled James and gave him a real reason to own his Arwing. He'd become a merc and hunt down Mrkos to avenge his sister's death. That day he began preparations to ready his Arwing and himself for combat, and named the mini station Serenade Outpost, after his now deceased sister. Personality James is normally very quiet around people he doesn't know, and harbors a deep hate for Mrkos. He is friendly when talked to and is always willing to help those in need. Appearance James can normally be seen wearing a black and white vest over a black lightly armored tanktop, black and white belt, black baggy pants, armored boots, a headset, and glasses. His fur is solid white, with black hair. He has green eyes.